Awbee
Awbee is a level 57 elite blue dragon whelp found in Upper Blackrock Spire. He starts the quest . Background If a group of adventurers visit Upper Blackrock Spire, they will find a small room where two orcs are hurting a small blue wyrmling. After killing these orcs and saving the wyrmling, they will be able to listen to him tell his story. The young drake is named Awbee, and he is one of many wyrmlings stolen from their mother's clutch in far away Winterspring. The blues are not the only dragons that have been captured, however. Dragons from each flight are being captured to be used as guinea pigs in experimentation. These experiments have been ordered by Nefarian, whose goal is the creation of a chromatic dragonflight. The chromatic dragons he has managed to produce so far hold the abilities of all five dragonflights, and have been raised to be under the control of the black dragons. A large number of such creatures would be unstoppable. According to Awbee, those subjects unsuitable for experimentation are given to the sadistic minions of Nefarian and Rend Blackhand to be destroyed. The unfortunate whelplings endure horrible torture at their hands before finally dying, either from being thrown into the lava or given to the denizens of Lower Blackrock Spire to be torn apart. At the time the party finds Awbee, the orcs are getting ready to do just that. Awbee will be grateful to those in the party, and will want to make sure that the blue dragonflight knows what Nefarian is up to. To this end, Awbee will give his rescuers one of his scales. If it is used in the proper place, they will be teleported to the Blue Dragonflight's matron mother, Haleh, who will be able to scry what Awbee has seen and felt when the adventurers give his scale to her. Interaction with Awbee stops after players accept the quest; technically it is not known what happens to him after that point. From the player dialog with him, presumably he recovers and leaves the mountain. Awbee helps the party in the fight against Commander Tharbek in the new Upper Blackrock Spire. But this time he's grown and is much bigger than the last time we saw him. Quotes :I...I am badly injured... You will be okay Awbee. Your assailants have been terminated. :Listen, . Listen well... :The dragon riders came in the night, mounted atop the black flight. They struck fast and with deadly precision, taking young whelps - such as me - and escaping under the veil of darkness. :I watched in horror as they used my brothers and sisters in their expermients. From our essence would be created the chromatic flight. Continue, please... :Nefarian had ordered that the unsuitable subjects be destroyed immediately, but those retched beasts would not do so without first inflicting an 'ample' amount of torture. :When we were thoroughly 'broken,' they would round up what remained and throw us to these thugs. Our bodies used as instruments in their sick game: thrown into the lava or worse; to the open and waiting arms of the bloodthirsty legion below. Horrifying. :You came along just as they were about to throw me to the fiends below - for that, I thank you. Perhaps, I - rather - we, of the blue flight, can assist you further? :You have come this far, , risked much. Will you go a ways further to battle Nefarian and his legion of Blackrock? Absolutely. External links Category:Blue whelps Category:Quest givers Category:Blackrock Spire NPCs